


Pokemon GO: New Revelations

by STORMGALE



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon GO
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Grimdark, Other, Pokemon Fanfiction, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STORMGALE/pseuds/STORMGALE
Summary: Garnet became Kanto Champion. However she never did show up for taking on such a role... an odd turn of events leads to following the tradition of her relatives. Yet she's always had some strange inkling that all is not what it seems.Family concerns set aside she tries to focus on what she enjoys best, accompanied with Glacia, a Delta Glaceon that evolve from the Starter Eevee she had gotten in the beginning.





	Pokemon GO: New Revelations

**Mission Mystic**  
  
**** _Chapter: 001_

This was it. After first getting my own starter, setting out into an open world as a Trainer with ambitions to defeat every Gym. All eighteen of them. It hadn't been an easy trial to come through, but I had and reached the ultimate challenge. The Elite Four and now what had that achieved? Other than becoming ferociously strong there was something else, an empty void.There was nothing else that mattered but my Father. He was all the family I've ever had. Funny really, but I never did ask questions...he never liked that, and this was all the life I knew. I just sat there. at in the early hours and stared at the data pad in my hands.  
  


Fingers had become numb from the lengthy period of holding the device. _*"You have that look again."*_ Came the sleepy yet waking voice of Glacia. Those stunning icy orbs gazed, half open and fixed up at me. Galceon was always swift to pick up on my feelings. It was as if she was destined to be my starter... ever since that day, where i had been given the cloned hybrid. In other terms she was a Delta. The ice-fire type glimmered in the soft glow from the tablet.  
  


A pan of regret bubbled a little within me. I hadn't meant to cause any concern for Glacia, and so I reached out to brush fingers lightly between ears. _"Just some deep thinking."_ My smile was genuine. Not that it helped.  
  


Glacia would draw back her head and flop over, so that those icy yet soft paws battered harmlessly at the bed covers. _*"You're nervous about what our first assignment will be."*_  
  


For a second my heart stopped-- or skipped a beat. The idea made my gut wrench, nerves I suppose. This was going to be my first real test. I just hoped that I wouldn't screw up whatever I was going to be doing. Biting down on my bottom lip I would lower the tablet, and withdraw to wrap arms around knees.  
  


Ever so reassuringly Glacia shifted forward and with her nose, nudged at a hand. _*"I'll be right beside you."*_ There was no need to say more, every word always given was a promise made.  
  


I could feel it. It was strange, not only was I able to understand and use Pokespeech. We had some sort of balanced connection... what was that word? I think you call it being in sync. Glacia did manage to draw out the smallest of smiles. But the next few hours would hold suspense. I wanted to feel more prepared. Either way I would make sure that I made my Father proud.  
  


_*"It's still way to early."*_ obviously stating that I should sleep a little. Made sense after all I had only managed three hours, before waking up and staring at the details of the last few days. Half expecting some clue to the newest of events.  
  


With a yawn I set the tablet onto the bedside table and lay back into the welcoming softness of the pillows. Closed eyes and welcomed the waiting grip of sleep...  
  


It didn't feel like a hour before my eyes snapped open. Blinking in the light of the morning, something bleeping sounded from my side. Sleep deprived it seemed like an irritation, but oddly important at the same time.  
  


_*"Do wake up and get up."*_ Glacia mewled from somewhere overhead. I had to blink a few times, eventually making out the blue blur above me adjoined by a delicate few taps of her paw.  
  


Damn it I had been sleeping in a awkward position. Just the slightest movement meant a jabbing pain to my waist. _"Nnngh!"_ Rolling over I buried my face into the pillows and muttered. _"Did you step on the tablet?"_  
  


_*"It's a voice call from your Father."*_ I must have moved to fast. Sitting up I sent the Glaceon tumbling, drooping over the side of the bed before I could catch her. _*"I'm okay!"*_ Not sounding to happy.  
  


_"Sorry Glacia."_ Fumbling for the tablet and tapping at the screen. With the video call accepted, the bemused face of my dad flashed onto the screen. _"Ahh, just woke up."_ I tried to look more awake. Up in the top corner i noticed the time... and with much effort I tried to suppress a groan. And failed.  
  


_"Have you any idea about the terminology of punctual?"_ There was that first sign. He was not happy, and the second I always knew - was when there was a cold glint in his crimson irises.  
  


Would could I say? I couldn't say how I'd gotten little sleep, as true s it was. It was an excuse nonetheless. Holding the tablet in one hand I would bring the other to my forehead, trying to look alert. It was already quarter past Nine which meant I had overslept by half an hour. Surely he didn't mind that much. Not if he obviously had let me sleep a little longer. My eyes drifted to Glacia who now sat on the window, next to Weavile. Both grooming one another.  
  


_"I will be prepared in ten minutes."_ I finally answered while sliding out of bed so fast the room spun and I had to sit back down.

An exasperated sigh aired over the tablet as I watched him clench his jaw. _"Ten minutes and you are to meet with your assigned commander."_ Just like that the video log ended. Tossing the tablet onto the blanket I jumped up yo race across the room. Slam on the kettle and dart for my uniform, quickly getting dressed.

By then Glacia pounced from the window and onto the desk to paw at the switch. With the kettle off those glittering orbs shifted towards me. *"There is no time for a hot drink."*

And on cue Weavile had rummaged swiftly into the mini fridge. _*"Perhaps one of your caramel lattes instead?"*_

I gave a nod of agreement, catching the bottle of iced latte as Weavile threw it over. Bringing up a hand to give a mock salute. _"I owe ya one."_

Red frills splayed out in response before the Weavile growled. _*"Always the one with dumb statements, go!"*_  
  
  


Alright I was ready for anything. This sense of adrenaline aided with a large sip of latte, it sent a rush through me. Made me feel good. Empowered even, as I began through the corridor. Passing fellow Rockets as I went along No matter when, where or who-- I always seemed to turn heads. I knew it was because I was the daughter of the newest Boss. Just because I was the child of a Sakaki they had to treat me like some idol. I lacked experience. Yet even then I had been given the important role as an infiltrator. It was much like being a double-agent. Only difference was, I was not cozying up with any opposing Team, but with a Dex Holder known as Yellow, and the recent Leader of Kanto's Electric Gym. Ironic really. Well that's how I thought. Well at least my thoughts helped distract me from the constant looks of admiration, it was only going to add pressure. I was almost at the office of the 5th floor when the door swung open. I couldn't help but flinch, instantly annoying myself to the extent that my face burned an angry red. More so at the look of annoyance on the woman's face.  
  


_"Garnet. I hope this wouldn't become a habit?"_ Sierra questioned. She was a tall lady in what was a silvery white garment with blue bands. On her lower hip was that big red R insignia. Her dark hair was neatly up in some oriental styled bun.  
  


Tall huh? I was about 5'4 so I realized she was wearing heels, offering a snide smile which had Sierra quirk a brow. _"Apologies, these things just- you know, happens."_ I wasn't going to apologize for nothing. Not with that look written over the witches face. I though witch because i instantly had a vibe about her, and those colors. This was definitely going to be one hell of a day.  
  


_"I will inform you of what you need to know,"_ the female Executive began. _"You will call me by Ma'am. You follow every order given. Questions are allowed, as to why is due to a flawless unit. You will infiltrate Team Mystic, this is all you need to know for now."_  
  


This didn't make much sense with out the details. What did she expect me to do? I thought about her openness to questions, but she had also made it clear that she had given me what she /wanted/ me to know. So i decided with something else. Keep it small, safe and casual. "What about Yellow?"  
  


_"Right now Yellow is no longer a priority. It seems your previous target was a misjudgment, but the wrongs have been put to right."_ Sierra then gracefully swept a hand in Glacia's direction as the Glaceon silently padded into the office. _"You're to set Articuno as your priority. I'am sure that with your Starter, and your ability--"_  
  


_"Wait... w-what?"_ I was instantly stunned. Nothing else would leave my mouth, no matter how much I willed to formulate words. That cloud of confusion had instantly dropped upon me.  
  


_*"How dose she know?"*_ Glacia quizzed. Glancing towards the Executive, to me and then back with a twitch of an ear. Just that meant enough that the ice-fire delta was not happy. As protective as ever, beneath that sleek crystalline pelt Glaceoin's muscles tensed.  
  


I knew instantly what was about to happen. And I think Sierra knew as well, her hand slipping over one of the minimized capsules attached to her belt.  
  


Stepping forward I would crouch down, sliding arms under Glacia and sweeping the delta Eeveelution into my arms. _"My abilities?"_ I played dumb. A stupid move if she knew, but how? The only one that knew was her father and the previous Executives. Did he really trust her this much-- and if so, who the hell was this woman?  
  


That hand hovered from the Pand lifted to rest on her hip. _"Oh, honey don't play coy. Daddy already told me about his precious little Demi-god."_ she didn't have to look so happy with herself. I hated her all the more now, who did she think she was, as to make it sound like I was a freak. _"How you can speak with Pokemon. Oh? Let's not forget your capabili-"_  
  


_"Alrigtht I get the picture. Dad told you, informed you even."_ I folded arms and gave her my best /I don't care/ shrug. She could think whatever the hell she wanted. I had a duty to do, so why the hell was she stalling? "Ma'am, please do continue."

_"You can consider Team Mystic as keepers of the ice birds secrets. You are to pose as one of them, gather everything you need to know."_  
  


I felt every muscle tense with a mixture of nerves and absolute thrill. This was important, more than any attempt to acquire Zapdos- with ice as my specialty. I couldn't help but smile, _"This will be a breeze."_  
  


Sierra then lifted an arm from her side and gave me a pausing gesture. She seemed to be thinking over something, her expression at first was skeptical. But eventually she seemed set on whatever formed in her mind. Instantly I knew just what it was. That look - the glint in her eyes where unmistakable. After gesturing me to follow from the office. And weaving through the corridors, ascending down till we had reached the ground floor. Minutes passed before we stepped out into the training field. Glacia would leap from my arms. Shake her sleek form and elegantly stalk onto our side of the arena.  
  


_*"Whatever Pokemon she uses I bet I can put them down."*_ Glacia's words where hollow and frosty, a clear insight to the delta's nature towards anyone by myself. It never surprised me. She didn't really like anyone.  
  


_"Alright so you want to see how well i fair, huh?"_ I grinned darkly from our side of the field while Sierra walked over to claim her side.  
  


I kept thinking what type she specialized in. Though sometimes people would have a mixed team, not really specializing in just one type. I just hope she didn't have any fighting or water types.  
  


_"I see that your Glaceon is eager to get started."_ Sierra called as she reached for her belt and pulled free a minimized Pokeball, which grew once in her hands. This was it. They say that first impressions count, so I watched as that red light radiated from the center of the Pokeball. When the large crystalline Pokemon formed I had to just stare, stunned by what I saw. I had read up about one of Johto's myths which involved the Crystal Onix. Usually they had a grey hide which matched stone and rock, but this one was made of crystallized minerals-- and it had evolved! All i knew was that it's pre-evolution had never been a natural occurrence. It was a delta, one that had escaped and yet....here it was, once again in the hands of a Team which experimented on it.  
  


I shook my head and let out a dry laugh. _"Alright, you have a delta too. Consider me impressed."_  
  


_"In that case, Elders first, hmm?"_ The Executive lazily folded arms as her Steelix cast a waiting look from teh corners of it's steel protected eyes. "Now, Earthquake!"  
  


Shit i had not considered of ground types. Instantly Glacia flashed a glare, _"Quick, rush and lunge."_ If this Earthquake was to affect Glaceon then it would be over instantly.  
  


Swiftly like a pale blue blur, Glacia rushed ahead in fluid motion. Steelix had already reared up, ready to thrash into the ground. _*"It's slow so this should be a breeze"*_  
  


I held my breath. Sweat formed in the center of my palms, as i curled fingers against my clammy hands. I hadn't noticed that I'd been holding my breath. A relived sigh slipped from me when Glacia had leapt onto the Steelix's uneven hide, just in time. The vibrations through the earth knocked me off my feet. For a moment, i lay there winded.  
  


_*"Not to fret I got this!"*_ The familiar crackle of flames filled the air once that Glacia had raced along the serpentine body. Her body coated in flames, aiming a Flame Charge at Steelix's head.  
  


It's steely jaw opening as I watched Glacia inch closer to her target. My gut wrenched, finding my voice as i scrambled back onto my feet. _"Glacia watch for that Crunch!"_  
  


My heart was in my mouth. But in time, with such fluid agility my Glaceon leapt up, so that she no longer targeted beneath Steelix's jaw. But instead continued the flaming attack and collided with the top of our opponents head. _*"You want a piece of me!"*_ A taunt that caused Steelix to growl disapprovingly.  
  


Where Glacia had landed her attack there was a black singe. It had barely affected Steelix, who now flicked his head and sent Glacia hurtling through the air, spinning. With a soft thud she hit the ground and rolled a little way, before the force had brung her to a stop.  
  


_"Are you alright?"_ I called over with much hesitation. She just lay there, but for the faintest flick of her tail. A small vague smirk then spread along my lips. Glacia was playing possum which meant she had an idea.


End file.
